In a conventional arrangement, server racks typically include power distribution units (PDUs) to receive electrical power from a power input and distribute the electrical power to a plurality of electronic devices. The PDU may include one or more sockets (also referred to as outlets) to which the plurality of electronic devices of a server rack may be coupled to receive power. Then, each server of the server rack is separately connected, via Ethernet cables or fiber optic cables, to a hub, switch, router, or other network device. Thus, cable length and other cable management issues become problematic in environments where server racks are often moved, or connections swapped, such as in a lab, data center, or server farm.
Hence, more robust solutions for a power distribution unit for transmitting data over a powerline are provided.